Deadblue
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: "Dude that is the shittiest title I have ever seen. Anyway, hello hot internet babes, and hairy men. I am the amazing Deadpoolio! and this is the writer." Sup. "So this is what happens when I get hired to find and kill a man in another universe. I go there cause mayhem and @# %! that cat, wait was I just?" Yes This is a T game so no gore or lemons. "Shit! Fine...well enjoy reader."
1. Chapter 1

HELLO ALL! This is my third story I have done, and with my favorite comic book char and fighting game. I also love the chance to be critical to myself in a story. I hope I do good. If anyone sees any issues with characters or messed up info, please tell me. Thank you!

Attention I do not own Deadpool or BlazBlue. they are owned by their own companies. This a disclaimer. I won't yell…..DISCLAIMER!

Deadblue

Chap 1 Deadpool gets a Job

"Deadblue? Really? Come one thats such a shitty title! And the chapter name. I get a job? What kind of job? a bl-" As Deadpool speaks, his phone begins to ring and plays the theme song to Rwby. "You're lucky, you did that. *beep* Hello you have reached the merc with a mouth I'm not in right now so please leave a message after the beep. You *beep*...wait was I just censored?...You monster! How dare you keep this beautiful voice down!" On the other line of the phone was a long silence before someone spoke.

"So it is true. You are bat shit crazy. Just what I need." The man spoke casually and with a sinister tone. "Mister Wilson, I have a proposal."

"OH! I DO RICHARD!" Wade said in a feminine voice. "So lets talk business what's the pay?" Wade asked before floping onto his dirty cheap couch. The other's voice just chuckled.

"Enthusiastic. Good. I need you to find a kill someone. A man by the name of Major Jin Kisaragi. A dangerous man who has disobeyed orders far too long. Find him and kill him and your reward will be substantial." Wade just got a distraught look on his face. "Hold that thought." He said before setting the phone on the stand. "Okay listen you schmuck of a writer. And listen good! You named the story Deadblue and showed the name of the main protagonist ,if you believe that, from the series that I'll be going ON! Be just a bit more subtle or at least less blunt with the tip-offs to the other series!" He said before grabbing the phone. "We have a deal whoever you are, even though most of us know who you are, except those who have never played the game, or are just dumbasses." The man just laughed.

"Excelent. Now let me just give you the address…." Deadpool just laughed loudly.

"No need to worry!" He said slapping his belt. He would soon appear in the middle of a busy street. "I have arrived at the 13th somthing somthing city whose name is too long for me to pronounce." Wade said as he stood in a heroic pose.

"Right then...well that was fast….well good luck. I shall send you the Major's files."

"Nah I've played the game I know where to look." he said causing an odd silence from the other side of the line.

"Okay…...well then get to it mister Wilson." the man said hanging up the phone. "Well this should be interesting."

Wade just stood outside a restaurant he appeared in front of after teleporting and pulled out a small packet labeled, "Cross-over Script."

_Alright now it says that we must act like we don't know anything about this world. Even if we do._

_**But what about the booby lady?**_

"A Miss Litchi. Sorry buddy. Not this chapter. For now we just explore."

_**But we could do this easy we know where he is.**_

_Thats called metagaming and most people hate that._

"Whatever, more time to explore. Maybe even find that Squirrel girl. You know the one who makes this game seem more like a H then a T."

_**So we can't say #$! and all the fun words but she gets to dress like that? No fair!**_

_They don't say it in game so we can't either. _

_**Still unfair.**_

"Quiet both of you, my food sense is tingling!. Deadpool! AWAY!" Deadpool said as he ran towards the smell of cooking meat. At the same time a certain cat would also smell food.

"Meow! That smells good! Tao is hungry neow. Time to eat!" The cat girl said before bolting off to the food. Back at the restaurant Wade had been "discussing" something with the owners.

"A chimichanga….you know, a deep-fried burrito ." The waitress just stared at the man with a confused look.

"Uh...we don't have that…" She said intimidated by his weapons. She just blinked nervously.

"GAH! God….fine, bring me whatever has the most meat on it." The waitress just wrote down peking duck and bowed before leaving. "So this place has no tacos or chimichangas…...damn it."

_Just think of it this way, when we go home we can eat all the tacos we want._

_**Why not just teleport back home and grab it.**_

"That dick of a writer said it was out of power from transuniversal teleporting. Thanks again you asshole." Wade said staring at a family of five. The family just stared at him before looking away.

_**Oh yeah, no panels to look into….so that means…..wait what does it mean.**_

"More random and confusing situations." Wade said as he looked around seeing most if not everyone had moved away from him. "What never heard anyone speak to the voice boxes in their head?" Most of the time yes, but they had move to protect their food. The waitress returned with Wades peking duck and left immediately. "What? Do I smell?" He asked as he sniffed his underarms. When he sniffed the left arm he saw a tail behind him. "...So did I grow a tail or is the writer thinking about making me a furry?" He asked looking back to his food seeing that a woman with cat ears was eating his food. "Well this is odd." He said looking to where he hoped to see a panel. The woman then looked up and saw Wade aiming his gun at her. "Alright drop the food and you get to live." The cat girl just looked at him.

"But Tao's hungry...can't I just have a little meow?" Wade then pulled out the script and read it over.

_Why are you reading that? We know who she is._

"Cause I want to know if i get to play with the kitty." He said looking up and flaring his eyebrows. He then looked down and read a bolded red line. 'NO LEMONS!' "DAMN! Well maybe I can do this." He said turning to Tao and groping her before making a meep meep noise and bolting out of the restaurant with the duck under his arm. "SO LONG SUCKER!"

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH TAO'S FOOD!" Tao said as she jumped off the table and after the spandex wearing man. Wade would run far downtown before seeing a man in a blue military suit and blonde hair.

"Well guess I can end the story and go home to eat." He said pulling out his gun to fire at Jin. He was about to, until Tao tackled him and they both fell down into the lower levels of the city. Deadpool would hear a crack as he landed on his head breaking his neck. Tao would land next to him face first flat on the ground. She would look up and see the duck and smile.

"Yay food!" Tao said as she ran to the duck. She grabbed the duck and held it over her head in victory. "YAY! I WIN I WIN!' She said happily before seeing wades twisted mangled body. Tao would go over to Wade and see he needed medical help. "Uh oh. Tao needs help!" She said looking up and down for somewhere to take him. She then smiled as she spotted a small hole in the wall. She grabbed Wade and ran to the hole, but not before grabbing the duck and eating it whole. She would then vanish down the hole with Wade over her shoulder.

Thank you for reading. Pease tell me if anything is wrong. BYE BYE! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! To all who are reading thank you. It's nice to know someone likes my work, or finds it interesting at all. Anyway here we go. I don't own either of these DISCLAIMER!

Ch 2 Wade wakes up.

"Okay now that name is WORSE than the last!. COME ON MAN!" Wade said out of the blue. Tao stood next to a short creature with a skull mask on. The both seemed to stare at the man trying to understand what he was talking about and understand how he was still alive. "And another thing….oh my what a great ass." He said feeling said ass only to realize that it was his own. "Wait...of for the luv of...hang on." He said tightly gripping his head. He would then spin it around with a loud crack. "Ah...much better. Now…" He said pulling out his gun and aiming it at the cat with a skull mask. "Why not tell me why I am here?" The creature did not react she simply shook her head.

"From what I have seen, Tao brought you in after falling from a tremendous height. we thought you had died." The cat woman said as Wade stood up and holstered his gun.

"Well in a technical since I was deader than a sack of potatoes, but I have this sick healing factor. Watch!" He said pulling out his gun and aiming it to his head. He would then pull the trigger. The sound of the gun going off rigged through the house and small village outside. Soon kittens and adults alike looked inside the house to see Taokaka and and the village elder staring in horror at a blood covered wall and body.

"MEOW! CRAZY GUY BLEW HIS HEAD UP!"

"Tao! Quickly! Go and get the small ones away from the wind-" As she spoke a low groan would be heard. The two slowly turned to the blood soaked wall and saw ,the recently dead, body of Wade Wilson moving.

"Ow….that hurts every time. HAHA! But man it was amazing. I got to see my old ex. She seems to be doing fine." The merc with the mouth said as he stood up and grabbed his gun off the ground. "So now what do I do now…..oh yeah." he said before pulling out a script.

_So now we head into the inner core, near all that weird stuff._

_**Like that giant baby thing.**_

_I don't think it's a baby, more like a fungus._

_**No it's a baby.**_

_Fungus._

_**Baby.**_

_FUNGUS!_

_**BABY!**_

"Enough! It dosen't matter. Either way we are going down there!" Wade said putting the script away and walking to the door. "Well thanks for killing me and all, but I am off to slay the man known as….El Dragón de Hielo." As he spoke the name he pulled a spanish guitar out and played it before tossing it away. "TO THAT DARK HOLE IN THE WALL!"

"Wait crazy guy! The Squiggly lives in there meow!"Wade just ignored her and kept walking. Tao would see this and bound after the man. Once in the hole wade looked around and saw that a downed bridge was between him and forward motion.

"I could try and jump...I'd be fine." he said before getting ready to jump. As he was about to jump he heard something.

"Crazy guy wait." Tao said as she tried to stop herself from slamming into Wade.

"This seems familiar." Wade said as she barreled into him knocking both of them down the hole. Wade would land with a thud and be knocked out from the impact. After many minutes he would wake up to see a black blob slowly approaching Tao, who had landed on her head knocking her out cold.

"Rep ica hun r con u e." The beast spoke in such a way Wade knew who it was instantly. He would pull out his gun and pop a shot in the creatures back. "Gyaa!" The creature then sunk into the ground and reappeared by wade. "Wh t s is? on require in rm tion must consume." The creature muttered as it closed in on Wade. As it did, Wade undid his blades and slashed at it as he spun away from Arakune.

"Damn man you look like and ink splotch…..I see….a happy little teddy bear...filled with C4." He said as he pulled out a detonator. Arakune looked down and saw a small block of C4. Before it could move Wade hit the button blowing the azure craving monster into a wall.

"Gyaah! It fr m he boundary. Diff ent rld. Diff ent uni erse. Can sm ll it. Yesyesyesyes boundary. M st devoure nd learn. Devoure devouredevoredevouredevOURE! GYHIHIHHHHIHIHI!"

"Dude that laugh of yours is really werid….yet strangely arousing…I bet the writer must hate doing his lines."

_**Why?**_

"All those spaces and blank spots."

_**Oooohhh…...why have the spaces? Can't he speak in full sentences in the new game.**_

"The writer has only played trigger and shift. So since he doesn't know alot of Phantasm he's sticking with shift."

_**Ohhhh…..why?**_

"Why not shut up?" At this point Arakune just looked at him oddly.

"It m re cra y th n me." It said as it extended its large claw and reeled it back to strike. "Sh t p nd ie!" It screamed as it sent its claw right at Wade's head. Wade threw up his swords and caught the attack before running the length of the claw, his blades scraping against the bone, to Arakune where he slashed at the landed three hits before kicking the blob away. Wade then sniffed the air before looking down at his foot.

"Oh come on! I just #$%! washed that…..really? YOU DUMBASS WRITER IF I SEE THAT THEY SAY THAT IN GAME ONE #$%!& TIME I WILL GUT YOU!" Wade screamed pointing to the ceiling. As he did this he would be sent flying by a large tentacle. He then slammed into a wall. "Okay okay, no more screaming at the writer till after I kill this blob." He then jumped from the wall and fired at the creature eight missed the first five bet then nailed him on the other three. Arakune just shrugged it off before shaking it's head and vanishing. "I still don't get the point of that move. Like what's it do?" He asked only to get side swiped by a large claw. He looked up and saw Arakune uncloaking and laughing at him. "A slug head! CK YOU!" He said slamming his foot into it's mask. "HA I GOT AWAY WITH THAT YOU BITCH WRITER!" As he yelled we would be knocked out from under his feet by a black tail. "I really need to learn to shut my mouth." Arakune just shook around quickly.

"HUNGERHUNGERHUNGER! NEED TO EATTTTTTT!" It said as it jumped onto Tao's still unconscious body. Wade just jumped over to the beast and grabbed it by it's tail. He would then toss the monster off her by spinning him around and around and then letting go.

"Bad monster! No eating the hot looking cat lady girl!" He yelled as he then checked on Tao. He got down to her and saw she was still asleep. Softly snoring. Wade breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to Arakune. He would then pull out a shotgun and aimed at him and fired into him. With each blast Arakune reeled back and parts of him flew off. After the sixth shot, Wade put his gun away and pulled out his blade. "Damn. For a blob of mutated flesh and bone. you are very hard to kill." As Wade lowered his blade to the blob it began to look up to him and grabbed his leg.

"P...p-please..listen.."

"Oh so there is some humanity left in there.' Wade said leaning down to the creature.

"Please...kill me."

"Now why would you want death?" Wade asked as he held a gun to HIS OWN head. "Why would you want me to waste that one bullet, that could save my ass?"

"A woman….she follows me and tries to…..h-help cure me….if she con-conTINues this...she will end up….like me gyhihi." Wade just nods and stands up. He then aims his gun right at Arakune's head.

"Don't go thinking I care about you or anything. I'm just doing this tooo…...uh..increase my kill record." Wade said causing Arakune to laugh, but not crazily, but instead like a person.

"Thank y-y-you." Wade pulled his pistol back and took aim. As he was about to fire a large metal pole knocked him away. As he fell he fired into the ceiling.

"NO!" The pole then went spinning back to it's owner. "I can't let you do that." Wade would look up to see a woman in red clothing standing in front of him.

"No Litchi! I-I-I-I GYHIHIHIHIHIHI!" With the last of his sanity gone Arakune pulled himself together and fled from the scene. Wade just stood up and held his head as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Yo! Who do you think you ar-..." Wade said stopping dead as he saw the two most beautiful things in his life. "From the sight of this I take it you're Litchi. I must say….it's better in person." He said with his gaze stuck on her chest. She however was far enough that she couldn't tell what he meant.

"Why would you try and kill him? He's a human being." Wade just laughed at this.

"Human? Please. I know a freak when I see one lady, and he was a grade B freak. With me being number A!"

_Thats letter dumbass. _Litchi just shook her head disgust.

"You think he's a freak…he's a brilliant mind who was corrupted by the boundary. And I can save him!"

"You? You can save him? You can't even save yourself. Look at you. You've fallen so far in this seither shit I can smell it! The only way to save him is with a gun or a blade." Litchi seemed to have enough as she turned the way Arakune went and chased after him. "That chick is clingy~" Wade sung as he turned to Tao who despite all that happened was still asleep. "So I A.) Leave her here to possibly be eaten, B.) Take her with me., or C.) Take advantage that she is still asleep.'

_**C! C! GO WITH C!**_

_You know it's B so why ask?_

"For all those hoping I get some in this story."

_Which you won't since this is a T game and the writer said no lemons._

_**Does the writer hate fruit?**_

_No dumbass. Not fruit, sex._

_**Oh…...why?**_

_Not this again._

"Yeah yeah B it is." Wade said as he tossed the cat girl over his shoulder. "Exit stage hole in the left wall." Wade said as he entered a wall which lead to some stairs. Wade looked up and saw some sunlight at the end of the stairs. "I have some climbing to do."He said as he began walking.

_**Why not teleport?**_

_Remember what happened last time we did that with someone with us? _

_**Oh yeah...if spongebob taught us anything it's never teleport with someone or you'll be morphed together.**_

"On the upside I got to grope rouge whenever I wanted."

_**Didn't we pass out every time though?**_

_Worth it~_

And there we are. I do hope you enjoyed it. Later! and thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Im sleepy so shitty and lazy into. ENJOY! DSCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!

Ch 3 Deadpool vs Ninja of Love and Justice!

As Wade reached the exit he kicked the door to the outside open. The sun shined and the birds chirped as he looked around.

"Okay now let's go leave this cat at someone's doorstep. As he walked he would turn into a large rock hard chest. "When did Cable get here?"

_It's not Cable._

**_**Ohhhh! Look he has a nail!**_**

_Is that a sick joke._

**_Nope he has a nail on his back._**Wade would look up at the man and see he did indeed have a large nail on his back. Wade would then start counting on his fingers. "I know who this guy is." He said to himself only to have his eardrums assaulted by a loud voice.

"HALT EVIL DOER!" Wade was about to say he was not moving but the man spoke before he could. "What are you doing with my disciple!?" Wade put his finger up to talk but was yet again stopped. "Y-y-y-you feind. Takeing advantage of this poor girl!"

_Does he ever shut up?_

**_**Nope.**_**

_Well what should we do now? _As Wade thought to himself, the man would go on and on about injustice and marriage and other random shit.

**_**I say we keep walking and find somewhere to eat.**_**

_Agreed._

"...and for your punishment I shall hit you!"

"Wait what?" **_Wait what? _**_Wait what? _Wade would look at the man and see a fist slam into his face. Wade just let the man retract his hand before glaring at him. The man just stared back.

"Well what must you say for yourself fiend?" As he spoke a click would be heard. He looked down and saw a handgun aimed at his head. He made no reaction, but his eyes screamed fear**. **

"I say hit me again and I'll blow your head off and stick it on your nail. And not the one on your back." Wade said coldly as he put his gun away and started back off. He would turn and keep moving.

"I must save Tao." The man said before jumping to the roofs. He would then look over the edge of the roofs at Wade. Wade was still walking as he heard a slight yawn. He looked back to see Tao still asleep drooling slightly.

"For god sakes. Is she gonna sleep the whole story?"

_Maybe a kiss will wake her up._

**_**Oh! Maybe a motorboat will wake her up! Hehehehe**_**

"No. I'm not doing that…..yet." He would soon reach a clinic and knocked on the door. The man had been watching the whole time.

"Mm? What business has he with Miss Litchi. OH NO! What if he plans to do unspeakable things to her! I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, MUST APPREHEND THIS MAN!" He said as he jumped from the building. Wade just looked at his watch to see how long it was taking. He would then knock twice before a large fist slammed past him through the door. There was a shriek from behind the door and Wade spun around to see Bang. "Do with me what you want but spare Litchi!" Wade just blinked at the man before pulling out a large shotgun. He cocked it and fired a beanbag round into the man's chest. "GAHHH!" He screamed dramatically. as he fell to the earth slowly.

_I give him points for drama._

**_**I give him points for nougat !**_**

"Hey can you open the door? I have a cat here that won't wake up."

"GO AWAY! THIS IS A CLINIC FOR PEOPLE NOT ANIMALS!" A child cried out in a scared voice. Wade just sighed as he turned and began walking some more.

"Screw it. I'll go throw her in a fountain." Wade said as he kept moving Tao just yawned as she cuddled up on his back. Bang would stand up and look to the door and heard crying.

"THAT FIEND! HE SHALL PAY!" Bang shouted as he ran of to Wade. Wade would be walking as he found a small fountain. He would set Tao on the edge before using his foot to push her into the water. The only part of Tao to get wet was her tail, before she woke wide awake and jumped onto Wade's shoulders.

"Meow! Tao hates blue wet stuff!" Wade just sighed as he tossed the girl off his shoulders. Tao landed with a thud before looking up to Wade. "Meow?" She said as she tilted her head at him. Wade just looked back at her.

"What?"

"Where crazy man going?" Wade was about to answer when Bang jumped between the two from nowhere.

"Halt Villian! For now you face, Bang Shishigami! Ninja of truth justice and lo-"

"ENOUGH!" Bang shut up instantly as he looked at the man who yelled.

"Listen pal! I have fought a blob, got beat up over food by a cat, and lost the person I have been hunting! Not to mention that you are a bigger blow hard then me! And that's saying something. So hows about we stop talking…", Wade said as he pulled his blades out and got into a combat stance, "...and start fighting?" He said as he lowered himself to the ground and waited.

"Very well villain. Prepare to be beat-" Wade had moved in and slammed his knee right into Bang's gut. Bang looked up and saw Wade looking down at him.

"I thought I said no talking~" He said as he jumped backwards away from Bang. Bang would recover and stand up.

"Very well!" Bang said as he charged at the man. He then would send a punch at the man only fro him to dodge each attack.. Bang would back up and look in awe. "How is it that you can move so fast?" Wade just pulled out his blades and charged at would put his fist up in defence and block the attack. Wade would try and jump away only to look up and see needles coming down onto him. "HEAVENLY RAIN!"

"Oh boy a call out fighter. Why not tell me your life story jar head?"Wade asked in a sarcastic tone as he jumped from under the needles only for Bang to take it seriously.

"Well it all started when I was a child…" Wade just raised an eyebrow at the man.

_Oh you have to be kidding._

**_**This Guy makes me seem smarterer than him.**_**

_How long do you think he'll ramble on for?_

"Five minutes top."

[One hour later]

Bang is still rambling on as Wade smashes his head against a wall. Tao just seems to be busy watching a butterfly.

_He's still talking._

**_**Can we just kill him? OH better idea. Kill ourselves.**_**

"No...and no." Wade said turning to the man. "Buddy...I get it! Shut up already!" Bang would stop speaking and look to Wade.

"I was just getting to the best part though."

"The end?"

"Of course not. We are only a third of the way through." Wade answered this by pulling out his handgun and aiming it at Bang's leg and fired. Bang stopped talking and just laughed. "HAHA! So you were listening." Bang said pulling up his pant's leg and showing he was wearing metal padding on and under his pants. Wade just got annoyed. "Sir you are truly a patient man." He said standing up. "And as a reward for listening to me I shall give you this." He would then hand wade a flute.

_What is this Legend of Zelda?_

**_**I like flutes.**_**

_They have no use._

**_**Says you.**_**

"Play this flute and me and my men shall appear to aid you." Bang said as he then turned and made a heroic pose. "Whenever you are in danger remember that the ninjas of Ikaruga will always be there to aid those in need." Wade just shrugged and put the flute away.

_What could they do?_

**_**Cannon fodder.**_**

_True._

"And now I must be off. But remember. I the ninja of love and justice will always be around." Bang said with a smile as he set off a smoke bomb. Wade coughed and hacked as he struggled to breath. He would then look and see he was gone. He then looked down the street and saw the man sneaking away.

"That guy is odd...anyway back to the job." Wade said as he turned around and started to walk away. Tao had chased after the butterfly and ran off leaving wade to himself. "Finally, and thought I was crazy." He said as he walked down the road.

_You are crazy._

**_**Yay crazy people!**_**

"Yeah whatever, listen we have a job to do, let's just do it." He said as he walked by a child about to eat candy. He snatched away and took a big bite. The child weld up with tears and before bursting out crying Wade gave the kid a gem he found on the ground. The kid stopped crying and gazed at the rock. "Now then," Wade said with a mouth full of chocolate, "we need to find those weird guys in blue outfits." As Wade moved through the town he soon felt more than the normal amount of eyes on him. "Oh! Friends!" He spun around and aimed his pistols at two corners. "Alright bozos, why not come out and stop hiding like a bunch of sissies." As he finished speaking four soldiers in blue came out of the allies in front of him, and judging from the sounds behind him five. All with their weapons fixed on him. "So these guys are the... hang on." Wade said as he pulled out the script.

_Why are you even…?_

"I have to act like I have never seen them before."

_So?_

"This way I'm funny and remembering who they are without any backstory needed."

_But_

**_**Shut it stuffy! We're going to fight!**_**

"Ahem...So you guys are the NOL right?" The men just looked at each other oddly.

"You sure he's Sector Seven?" One of the men asked.

"Of course look at his outfit. He's dressed like the red devil." Wade just shook his head.

"Nope sorry pal, I'm no Sector Seven, but I am a section 8." He said as he fixed his sights on one of the men. "BANG!" With that word the whole group of men opened fire on Wade. "OH MY KIDNEYS! MY LEG! OUCH! AH MY ASS!" They all would empty or come close to emptying their weapons. Wade fell to his knees as the men watched the bullet riddled man fall to the ground. Wade then looked up at them. One of them just gaged at Wade's face.

"What? Never seen a cancerous man regenerating before?" He asked as he stood up while his wounds healed. "Alright my turn!" He pulled out his other handgun and fired in front of him and behind him. "Bang! Bang bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! BANG!" He said as he fired and hit seven men. He then aimed his gun at the last two. He smiled and began throwing his guns in the air. "Step right up test your luck!" He then fired a gun at one of the men and another one at the other. The shot rang out and connected to the second man's sternum. Wade smiled at the dead man. "Sorry your luck just ran out!" He said as he turned to the other man. The man stood stiff and scared as he tried to think about what to do. Wade just aimed his pistol at the officer. "Okay bub, wanna tell me why you just turned me into swiss cheese?" He asked as the man stuttered quickly. "W-w-w-w-w-w-e thought you were S-s-s-s-sector Seven." The man said quivering.

"Well you were wrong." He said unloading a shot into the mans head. "Dead wrong."

**_**ZING!**_**

"Thank you. Thank you." Wade said as he bowed to the invisible audience. as he bowed a woman with a black jacket on would approach from the side.

_We get it you ham._

**_**Do we know anyone in black?**_**

_Death, Cloak, Venom...the list goes on._

**_**I mean in this world.**_**

_That blob of flesh and bone._

**_**Who is a girl.**_**

_Why are you asking all of these questions?_

**_**Her.**_**Wade would look up and see a girl standing there with a black jacket and a black beret on. As he looked he would see a fluffy tail.

"HELLO! MAKOTO!" Which he would get to see more of next chapter. "Wait what you wouldn't dare!"

I hope you guys liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Sorry for taking so long. school's a bitch...ANYWAY! Where are story begains...uh...where it begins...DISCLAIMER: don't own nothing.

Ch 4 I would dare

"Damn stupid writer." Wade said as he cursed the writer. The woman watching him just raised an eyebrow at him. She then looked past him and saw the dead officers.

"What did you do to those men!" She asked as in horror.

"Well, they all riddled me with bullets so I returned the favor." Wade said holding his gun to his head and making a fake gun shot movement. Makoto stared at him oddly.

"Riddled with bullet holes? You look fine." Makoto said as she looked at the man's body. He seemed to look fine, besides some tattered clothing but otherwise fine.

"I have a sweet healing factor. Anytime I get hurt I regenerate whatever I lost." Makoto just looked at the man oddly. "Don't believe me?"

"I've seen weirder things. Yet I still don't believe" Wade just watched for a bit before shrugging.

"Ah well. Looks like no fight this chapter."

_**Aww...I wanted to see her skimpy outfit.**_

_That is her outfit._

_**No it's not.**_

_She's just a background character anyway._

_**You never played shift did you.**_

_I found the whole multiple stories thing annoying and gave up._

_**Ooooooh. RAGE QUITER~**_

_I am not a rage quiter….I just got annoyed and quit._

_**Rage Quit~**_

_Oh stow it. Now what is this about a skimpy outfit? _Wade had been walking and went past the girl. When he walked by have gave a firm grip on her bum before running off laughing. Makoto's ears twitched as her face flushed. She slowly turned around to where the man ran off to. She would remove her jacket and go bolting at him. Wade would slow down when he was sure he was safe.

"HAHAAHA! I am such an asshole. And that was a great ass!."

_Firm yet soft._

_**We touched her butt heheh! **_Wade just smiled as he heard a loud crunch. He the looked down to see a fist through his chest.

"You forgot to say KALIMA!" He said before falling over. Makoto would walk over and shake her head at the man. "I can see up your skirt." She looked down to see Wade right under her. She made a yulp noise and jumped away in surprise. Wade would stand up with a gaping hole in his chest. Slowly the hole seemed to shrink as it healed. She watched in a mixture of amazement and disgust as it healed itself. After a few more seconds the hole was gone. "Ah much better. He said as he turned to the girl.

_GOOD GOD THAT OUTFIT!_

_**Told you.**_

_I think I'll play shift when we get home. _

_**You just wanna see her art galleries. You don't care about the game.**_

_You do?_

_**I actually like the game. And not just for the outfits.**_

_You like the story more than the outfits? You?!_

_**I said I didn't like it JUST for the outfits, I never said which I liked most.**_

"So you hit me. Now I guess I get to hit you a bit don't I?" He said unsheathing his blades and lowering to the ground in a combat stance. Makoto saw this and got in her combat stance. "Rebel 1. ACTION!" Wade shouted as he charged at the girl swiping at her multiple times. She would block his attacks with her own weapons, Impact. The blades sparked as each hit ringed off the metal crosses. Wade would soon slash at her upper body only to remove the top part of her outfit. He spun around and saw what he did. "Must...motorboat.." He said almost floating over to her. Makoto would see him closing and turn red faced. She would then slam her fist into his head, removing it completely. His body went limp as it fell to the earth and his head would land a few feet away. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Looks like I win." She said smugly. She looked down and saw Wade's tongue sticking out. She figured it was because he was dead.

"They're so….beautiful." Wade said as he stared at Makoto's chest. She yelped and threw the head down, before covering her self up. "Ouch. Every get a raging headache. I know I just had one."

"Perv!" She said as his body stood up.

"Hey over here dumbass." Makoto just blinked at him before seeing the body walk past her. This made her jump away out of pure fear from seeing it go by. It walked over and grabbed it's head off the ground. It then slammed it on his head and spun it around. He smiled as he looked to Makoto. "I may be a perv, but i am also a lover, a fighter, and a trained killer." He said all of these while playing a spanish guitar he pulled from nowhere. He would then toss it and walk back up to Makoto. "Okay toots, black is information right." He said as he pulled a gun out and aimed it at her head. "Where can I find Jin Kisaragi?" The name made Makoto's eyes widen.

"What do you want with the Major?" She asked. Wade just pulled the hammer back on his gun and aimed his sights down on her.

"To kill him why else. Now talk or die." Makoto hatched a brilliant scheme as she thought about what to do. She then put on her most innocent look.

"But if I die. I can't please you." Wade just got a suspicious look on his face.

_It's a trap._

_**TRAP SHMAP! THIS IS STILL A MENTAL IMAGE!**_

_That is fake in every way. Look why not just-_

_**GO FOR IT YOU DUMBASS!**_ Wade just smiled as he looked to the girl.

"Alright squirrel girl, let's play." He said happily.

"Close your eyes." She said seductively. Wade did so and waited. Makoto would then send a punch flying in a region that would make Wade double over in extreme pain.

"OH RIGHT IN THE CRANBERRIES!"

_Told you._

_**She did just touch us in the dick. That counts right?**_

_Only if you're desperate._

_**Then it does?**_

_Of course. _Wade would fall with a thud as Makoto ran over and grabbed her jacket.

"Gotta go warn the Major." She said as she bolted of would then pass out from the immense pain he felt through his body. Makoto would strike luck as she found the Major faster than she thought it would take. "Sir!" She said as she approached. Jin would look at her oddly.

"What do you want?" He asked with an Icy tone. Makoto would feel a chill run down her spine.

"There is an assassin sent to eliminate you. He is in the city sir." Jin just scoffed at her.

"You think I'm scared of some man sent to kill me. I fear no man." He said his tone still cold and emotionless. Makoto sighed as she gave up on trying to get him to listen.

"I tried. Anyway you seen Tsubaki?" Jin would nod.

"A few blocks down at the bridge." Makoto smiled as she found one of her friends.

"Okay and what about Noel?" Jin gave Makoto a odd look.

"Noel? Who's she?" He asked and Makoto just got a slightly distressed look.

"Noel. Noel Vermillion. Went to school with us." Jin just shook his head showing that he didn't know.

"I dont know anyone by that name." He said as he turned around and began walking away. Makoto began to wonder what was going on. She was about to ask for help when she heard a loud bang. She watched as Jin fell to the earth. Wade would step out from an alleyway and look down at the man. The man reached up only to be denied with a bullet wound to the head.

O_O DID HE JUST DO THAT! OMG! Nah I planned it. If anyone sees what I did props to you. If you didn't see it meh youll look it up online after you read it I bet. NIGHT ALL!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Wow...over 200 hundred views...uh...didn't think anyone would read it...ah well. SO, we left off with Wade killing the hero...who I don't see as the hero. I mean really, the guy goes loony when he sees his brother. Even if it's the swords fault. Anywhere enjoy. I don't own nothing.

Ch 5 Did he Just Kill The Hero?

_Every nerd is going to be pissed at this._

_**They expect us NOT to kill someone important?**_

_They expect us to draw out the death. They expect a badass fight scene._

"Sorry guys. But the Wade man don't play by no bitches rules." He said flipping off the sky only to have garbage poured on him from up above. "Oh. I tasted chicken in that." Makoto watched in horror as Wade simply took Jin's blade. He would unseth it slightly and smile at it. In his head a new voice would take root. One wanting the destruction of the azure grimoire.

_**NEW GUY YAY!**_

_Oh great. Never mess with weapons that add voices to your head...when you have two already._

_**Find the Grimoire! Kill the user and destroy it!**_

_He won't listen. He never listens to us._

_**And if he does he gets hurt. Last time. I got him a purple nurple and a pelvic fracture.**_

"Never mess with She-Hulk when she's working."

_She hit so hard your balls went into your stomach._

_**Then we felt a sharp pain.**_

"I still don't think they healed right."

_**Find the Grimoire! Kill the user and destroy it!**_

_Oh god. Shut up you ignoramus._

_**It is evil and all evil must be deastroied!**_

_You're speaking to a man who just shot and killed a man for a sword and money._

_**YAY! We're whores!**_

…

…

_**What? You said-**_

_I know what i said you dumb shit! You just made it sound stupid. _

_**Might I point out someone is coming towards us.**_ Wade would turn around and see Makoto on her knees looking over the dead major.

"Why…...why did you kill him?" She asked feeling a sense of worry and confusion. She just saw one of her friends shot and killed right before her eyes. Sure she wasn't always buddy buddy with the major, but a friend nonetheless. Wade looked over and shrugged.

"That's what I was hired to do. Speaking of which. HEY GREEN GUY! SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled into the sky. as if on cue a man with green hair walked around the corner.

"Well, well, well, Look at this. A dead Jin Kisaragi and the man who did it. Too bad I'm not paying you." Wade just looked at the man and smiled. "You see you killed the-"

"Wrong one? Kinda knew that from the get go buddy boy." Hazama just stared at the man.

"You can't possibly have planned for-"

"You sticking me in the back with Jin's blade and killing me? Then making off with my teleporter to use it and make a new type of weapon to feast on souls?" Hazama face was one of anger now.

"How could you possibly know!?" He asked tensing up.

"I read ahead in the script."

_Meta gamer!_

_**Meta gamer!**_

_**Meta...somthing or other! **_Wade would then hold up the blade. still inside the blue sheath.

"I also got a warning from death last time I spoke with her. She said that 'A man would stick you in the back with a blade of ice."

_**You also made a killer penis joke!**_

_Anyone wanna say how we would have died? I mean we have had our brains blow out and still regenerate. Why would ice stop that?_

_**The author needed a reason to kick Hazama's ass?**_

_You need a reason?_

_**FIND THE-**_

_**Zip it!**_

_Zip it!_

"It's good to have friends in low places. Really low. Six feet under even. So why not just scamper off." Hazama would answer by sending out uroboros to attack only for Wade to block the attack with the ice blade. Wade looked up at him and smiled wickedly. He undid the blade. "Yukianesa! I choose you. Help me vanquish this evil doer!"

_**Yes! Slay this evil man!**_

_Don't encourage him._ Wade would slash repeatedly sending ice swords flying at the man. Hazama would jump and duck as he moved in to attack. He would pull out his blades and slash at Wade who jumped about.

"Missed me~ Missed me~ Now you have to KISS MY ASS!" He yelled as he slammed the blade into the ground causing shards of ice to shoot up. Hazama would use Uroboros and fly out of the danger. Wade would teleport behind the man and swing at him with the blade. Hazama would be sent flying into a wall from the hit. He would look up and see Wade with a gun aimed at his head. Hazama would then spin around attacking Wades legs with his blades. Wade would jump away as Hazama slashed at him, he would feel a cut in his leg and would keep moving. Hazama would spin and stand himself up after attacking. He spun around and looked to Wade, who had landed and was now holding his leg. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. That was mean! Let's see how you like it. He said pulling out a detonator." Wade would indeed pull out a detonator and press the button. Hazama would look down and see the C4. The explosion went off throwing up smoke and dust. Wade looked around and saw that Hazama was gone. He then looked up on a roof and saw Hazama standing there.

"I am sorry to cut and run, but I have somewhere to be." He said walking away.

"Oh no you don't! Get your skinny ass back here!" Wade called out as he teleported onto the roof. Wade would look around and see he was gone. "That asshole owes me 30,000 dollars! I shall find him, take his money and shove his cheap ass wallet up his ass!"

_That's a new record I think._

_**Three ass's in a sentence? Yup! **_Wade would turn and began walking away. He would then pass Makoto who was still by Jin's body.

"Oh for the luv of. That's not even him! In this universe, he was going to die anyway! I picked this one for a reason!" Makoto would look up with a look of anger.

"He was going to live!." Wade just laughed.

"Hard to live when a creature of darkness is about to kill everyone here." He said laughing. Makoto just looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"The black beast...I mean.." He would then pull out the script.

_OH COME ON WE KNOW WHAT IT IS!_

_**We have to act like we don't remember?**_

_**The black beast?! FIND IT AND KILL IT!**_

_**Shut it!/**__Shut it! _Wade would look up and see dark clouds.

"I give it three days until it arrives and kills everyone here." Wade said as he turned to the nearest street and began walking. He would look both ways before picking the road that led upwards. "Come on squirrel girl. Times a wastin!" He called out as he moved.

_Didn't the writer say no lemons?_

"Yup, but she isn't supposed to die. She still needs that weird ass vampire girl to save her."

_Does she know that?_

"Nope, but I can at least get her to the librarium." He said as he flipped a page in the script. Makoto would soon step out and see Wade halfway up the road. She would mutter under her breath before looking back to Jin and then running off to catch up. She thought something screwy was going on so she figured he would know something at least.

_Different Jin? Thats not possible….is it?_. She thought as she ran up the hill after Wade.

"Wait up!" She called only for Wade to step into a building to his right. Makoto would follow and she would find themselves in a museum. She would turn a corner and run right into the back of Wade. Sending them both over the balcony of the second floor.

"Why does this always happen!" He yelled as he fellow onto a large tusk. Makoto would land on the first floor. The museum was dead silent besides Wade's grunts as he tried to climb the tusk that had Impaled him. "This is going to rip me a new one!" He grunted as he came close to the top of the tusk only to lose his grip and slide back down. "Ohohohohoh. That hurts." Makoto would stand up and scan the area. She would then look up and watch Wade fall from the tusk and land with a loud thud. She looked down at the man and felt disgusted as the hole in Wade healed itself. She shook the nasia away and turned around to see a guard watching them. He had his weapon drawn and trained on Makoto. Wade would sit up and shake his head. "If I had a nickle for every time I...hey who's he?" The man would not answer but simple pointed to his badge. "Not you. Him." The man would turn around and see a large fist slam him into the wall. The man groaned as he face planted the floor.

_**Oh auntie! What big teeth you have!**_

_That's not our auntie….he's not even a woman._

_**HE IS EVIL KILL HIM!**_

_You know? I actually miss being with dumbass._

_**Aww i love you to pal!**_

Welp time to fight the big man!. I do hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Until Next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys sorry for the long time no posting ^_^; I have had a horrid cold and I'm still trying to nurse it. Anyway I don't own any f these enjoy.

Ch 6 Red Devil vs Merc w/ Mouth

Wade and Makoto, would look to see a large red man in front of them. He wore glasses, a red outfit, large boots, and on his hands looked to be heavy metal based gloves. The man slowly stepped in and looked at the two. Wade was now using his blade as leverage, trying to sit up and heal at the same time. Makoto saw the man and knew who he was.

_**OH look it's-**_

_We don't know him. Remember?_

_**Aw….i like his name though.**_

_**He is evil slay him!**_

_Shut up._

_**Yeah! This head has only enough room for one crazy voice! **_As Wade's inner thoughts occupied him, the tall man looked around before pulling out a small phone it up. There was a small silence, then.

"This is Tager. I've arrived at the museum." There was another few seconds of silence again.

"Alright. You know what to...who the hell is he? Our informant is a woman." Tager looked at the man as he stood up and cracked his head.

"Not sure. He looks like a soldier of some sort."

"I see. Well engage him and find the informant. We could use the combat data." Tager would sigh at the order.

"Understood." He said closing communication. "Right then. Let's get this done with." Tager said raising his hands in front of him. Wade would just laugh.

"Oh goodie! I get to fight someone!" He said pulling out his blades and lowering to the the ground. "Your mama was a dishwasher!" He said jumping into the air and bringing his blades down onto Tager's arm. This would indeed do nothing.

_You can't hurt him hes a damn robot._

_**Actually, he's a cyborg.**_

_Okay it scares me you know more about something than me._

_**Well now who's smarterst.**_

_The moment has passed._

_**ENEMY ATTACK KNBOUND!**_ Wade would look to the side and see a large hand grab his head. He would muffle under the hand as Tager slammed him into the ground until he stopped moving. When he did Tager released his head and looked to Makoto. He took one step before hearing distorted laughter. He turned around and saw wades crushed head slowly rebuilding.

"You see buddy, I'm not big on staying dead." Tager watched in disgust as the man's head returned to normal. Wade smiled and undid the Yukianesa. "Let's try this sword."

_**OH! That will totally work!**_

_Your reasoning?_

_**Well, it is from the game and characters can hurt each other so why wouldn't another char's weapon work?**_

…_.._

_**What?**_

_I think hell has frozen over._

_**PUDDING!**_

_Nevermind. _Wade would look up and smile at the large red man. Tager saw the blade and knew it was Jin's. He was shocked.

"Where in the world did you get that?" he asked still in the ready position.

"Oh this?" Wade said in a valley girl accent. "Like I got it from the mall. OMG! We should toats head there some time!" He said before changing to his normal voice. "Why should I tell you? You just crushed my head like a ripe tomato."

…

_Well?_

_**What?**_

_No sex joke? No smartass comment? Nothing at all?_

_**Uhhhh…..no.**_

_What is going on around here?_

_**To be quite firm you seem to believe I am some type of moronic fool.**_

_What?!_

_**AH GOTCHA! Just yanking your chain old buddy...just like you yanked it last night. ZING!**_

_Oh brother. _Wade would lower the blade and charge at Tager before raising the blade into Tager's arm. He heard the man grunt in pain from taking the hit. Wade jumped back and dug the blade into the ground. The blade sent a large ice block into Tiger's back sending him flying at Wade. Wade smiled and unleashed a devastating combo before jumping backwards. Wade smiled as he launched a large piece of ice at Tager. He then did it again, and again, and again.

"SPAM THAT ATTACK BITCH!" He said as he launched multiple ice shards at Tager. Tager would take the first few fine, but his defence slowly fell and he knelt to the ground..

"Gah! Kokanoe!" He said calling for the girl. A angry voice would then answer.

"Tager what's going on over there?!"

"He's not human! He won't stay down!" As he spoke, Wade slashed downward on Tager causing the man to fall to the earth, barely able to keep up.

"Tager!" Wade would then slam his foot into the cyborg knocking him out completely. "Tager? Answer me! Tager? TAGERRRR!" Wade took the phone and screamed into it.

"STOP YELLING!" The line went quiet. "Now then. I know for a fact that you guys have a teleporter or some shit. Get him out of the city now. You know whats coming in," Wade said checking his watch. ", a little less then three days." The line was still quiet.

"Who are you?" With that Wade snapped the phone shut and pocketed it. He would then turn and see Makoto standing over the knocked out gaurd. Poking him with a stick..

"Wonder if he's dead….meh he's fine….poke…" She said poking him again. Wade would sigh and walk over to the girl.

"Alright. I'm going now. You should head to the librarium. Okay? Bye bye." He said slapping his belt and vanishing. Makoto turned around and saw he was gone. She would blink and look around.

"Librarium uh? Well they should have some answers. Better go now." She said leaving. Wade would sit on top of an airplane as he watched her leave.

"Okay that's done. Now…" He said pulling out the script. "I need to go up to the top floor of that building, the one where Noel lost ALL her clothing."

_That Hazama is really messed up._

_**Why?**_

_He stripped her down and put armor on her just covering her chest and barely covering her nether region._

_**OH! You mean the fun places.**_

_And you wonder why we get in trouble all the time at bars._

_**What? It's not bad if they like it. You know when the blush and sweat and-**_

_You can't say that T game._

_**The pink cat lady can say she wants to turn the cyborg man's pee-pee into a rocket propelled missile, but I can't describe a organism. **_

…

…

_**What? Thats the word right?**_

_**Should I or you?**_

_Thats not the word dumbass. _

_**You're just saying that so I won't say the word anymore. Nice Try.**_

_You got me._

_**I saw what you did there. Nice.**_

_Meh it works._

_**What works? **_As the voices in Wade's head spoke he would jump from building to building as he jumped to large building. He would reach the side of the building and see a ledge up high. He would jump and teleport to the ledge. He would do this multiple times as he climbed the building. He would reach a ledge and fell it fell from under his feet.

"Shit." He said as he hit his teleporter, only for it to glow red and beep. It had overheated. "SCREW YOU WRITER!" He screamed as he fell to the earth. He would fall into a deep dark hazardous monster invested trench.

_**I GOT THAT REFERENCE!**_

_I would hope everyone gets that one._ Wade would vanish into the trench as his screaming soon went silent.

Welp I hoped you enjoyed ^^ I'm going to go an try sleep a bit.


End file.
